


Abreast

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [63]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fencing, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Arya keeps messing up in fencing club because she has a crush on Ygritte, the senior leading the club.





	Abreast

**Author's Note:**

> Me, building a canoe for this ship because I'm the only one interested: Hm? Another?

"You're never going to win a fight unless you stand _side-face_ ," Ygritte said, putting her hands on Arya's shoulders and rotating her so that her opponent was along the length of her shoulder instead of looking at them head-on. 

"Right, sorry." 

Ygritte gave her a weird look for apologising, but moved on to help Sansa fix her stance-- for the fourth time in ten minutes. Sansa, gods bless her, didn't want to be here, but Arya had agreed to cover for her when she snuck out of the house to meet up with Sandor, and this was Arya's payment: not going to fencing club alone. 

It's not that Arya was afraid to go by herself or summat, but she'd showed up on the first day, fallen head over heels for the senior instructor, and promptly lost all her skill in fencing because she was too aware of Ygritte's presence. She started to practice again, and she was good for a few seconds. But then she saw Ygritte out of the corner of her eye and ten seconds later she'd lost. _Again_. Arya grit her teeth in embarrassment, and they started anew. The rest of the hour passed like that, until Arya was a sweaty, embarrassed blob, gripping her foil in a hand with whitened knuckles. 

"Arya? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ygritte asked as everyone else left the room. 

Sansa and Arya shared a glance. "I'll be by the car," Sansa said with a shrug, turning around and leaving them alone in the room together. 

Ygritte was looking at her like she was a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out. "What's wrong with you? I saw you win at The Long Night Competition a month ago. Everyone here should be losing to you in four seconds." 

"Oh. You er, saw me at that," Arya said, scratching at the base of her ponytail. 

"Yeah. What gives? Are you pretending to be bad so everyone else feels better?" 

"No," she said automatically, then wanted to kick herself. That would have been the perfect excuse. "I- ah, that is- you're um, distracting." 

Ygritte raised an eyebrow. "I'm distracting you." 

Arya shifted her bag on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say _that_ , more like I'm being distracted because you're in the room." 

"Pretty sure that's the same thing." 

"No, it means you're hot and I'm gay." Arya shifted her bag again. "You're not going out of your way to distract me or anything, you're just really pretty." 

Ygritte blinked at her. "You think I'm pretty?" 

"I have eyes, so..." 

"You say that, but you're the first person to ever ask me out." 

"Technically I didn't ask you out, I just said you were gorgeous. Do you want me to ask you out? Cause I'll totally ask you out if you won't get mad at me. And how in the seven hells have you not been asked on a date before?" 

Ygritte shrugged. "The general opinion is that I'm intimidating." 

"Men are weak." 

"Exactly why I prefer women." 

"Does that mean you're free this Friday?" 

"I think I have plans with Jon, but he'll understand if I blow him off," Ygritte said. 

"He won't understand, but he'll accept it. He really buys into that whole 'bros before hoes' thing, even though I told him it's bullshit." 

Ygritte snorted. "He would. So... pizza?" 

"I'm buying," Arya said with a grin. 

"Sounds good." 

Arya nodded and started to leave, but she stopped when Ygritte spoke again. 

"Hey Arya? You'll stop fucking up all the time now, right?" 

"Here's bloody hoping," she said, smiling at Ygritte one last time before leaving. "Sansa! I've got a date!" 

"Does that mean I can stop coming to these with you?" 

"No. A deal's a deal." Mostly Arya still needed her in case the date went poorly. She needed a cushion, just in case.


End file.
